


What a Surprise!

by Tofudonut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, lingerie?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has to work, But Bilba has a tempting surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this. I love it, but I hate it. Tell me what you think. ^^

“Do we really need to do this today? Can’t we do it tomorrow?” Dwalin all but whined.

“No.” Thorin grunted as he shifted the stack of papers in his arms.

“Come on! One good night's sleep won't do us any harm,” Dwalin reasoned. Balin and Thorin looked at Dwalin waiting for him to continue, “And Ori’s been waiting up for me.” he sighed, “I keep finding him in weird positions that cannot be comfortable. He’s like a contortionist.”

“Is this your way of showing off how flexible Ori is?” Thorin deadpanned.

“Oh, if you want to hear about how flexible Ori is I’ve got a few stories,” he smirked looking off as he reminisced.

“Stop that, you two,” Balin said as he stopped in front of the royal chambers, “This is very important and cannot wait! It must be done by midday tomorrow and we really don't have time!”

“Yes, Yes. We know,” Thorin grumbled as he pushed open the door. He throw the papers on the kitchen table and walked toward the hallway, “I’m going to go tell Bilba I’m home and that we’ll be working here tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, Whatever,” Dwalin murmured as he fixed the papers Thorin had thrown.

Thorin walked to the last room at the end of the long hallway expecting to find Bilba in bed with a book or even fast asleep. What he did not expect was his adorable little hobbit laying across the bed in sexy lingerie. Thorin froze in the threshold.

“I was wondering when you’d get home.” Bilba purred, sitting up and sliding off the side of the bed. Thorin quickly shut the door behind himself. His eyes ran up and down his lovers body as she walked over to him. She wore tiny purple panties and a matching bra that had a see through material handing down from it, like a dress, but it only reached her hips.

Once Bilba was close enough she pounced on him, slamming his back into the door and giving him the most filthy kiss they had ever shared. Thorin groaned between forceful kisses, his hand running over her legs, under the see through cloth, and up her back.

“Bilba,” he moaned, “I- we- Dwalin-” he tried to say between kisses. As the last word fell from his lips Bilba pulled away with a look of confusion and disappointment.

“Way to kill the mood.” she frowned, turning around and returning to the bed. It took Thorin a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

“No! I -” he sighed, “Dwalin and Balin are in the dining room. We have to do a bit more work.”

“Can’t you just take the night off?” Bilba flopped backwards onto the pillows, “Just this once?” 

“You have no idea how badly I would love to, but it has to be finished by tomorrow and-”

“But look.” Bilba cut in, spreading her legs apart and running a hand down her body and over her pudgy little belly, “There is a hole right here,” she slid her fingers between the wet folds of her pussy and opened them, “You won't even need to undress me.” she purred.

Thorin growled in frustration. He would love to ravish her right here and now, but Dwalin and Balin were just down the hall and who knew when they would come looking for him. “J-just give me like...three hours and-”

“Three hours? In three hours I had expected to have already cum three or four times!” she pouted. Oh! He could imagine it. Taking her every possible way in that sexy outfit. Streaking white shots of cum across that deep purple. “Fine!” she shouted bringing him back to the present. “I will just have all the fun myself!” she flipped onto her stomach, giving Thorin a nice view of her ass as she got to her knees and rummaged through the bedside table. Finding what she was looking for she throw herself back onto the pillows. Thorin saw in her tiny fingers a, rather large, gray dildo.

“Where did you get that?” his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

“The same place I got the lingerie.” she stated, running her fingers over the head of the dildo and down the shaft slowly. She smirked, “It was the only one about your size.” She slipped the head between her full pink lips.

“G-Give me two minutes!” his voice cracked as he spun out the door and sprinted down the hall. Balin glanced up for a moment before returning to the document in his hands. Dwalin raised an eyebrow as Thorin nearly collided with the table.

“Bout time you got back. I was beginning to think you had fallen asleep.” Dwalin laughed.

“Get-” he swallowed, “Get out.”

“What?” Dwalin said before sending a look at his brother, who looked at Thorin.

“Get out! Quickly!” Thorin insisted. He didn't care if he sounded desperate he needed this. It had been at least two weeks since he and Bilba had...Relations...And he could really use some right now!

“We will continue this tomorrow morning than.” Balin said with a knowing look.

“Yeah, I think you need to relax and relieve some stress.” Dwalin winked as he walked out the door after his brother. Thorin growled at them and slammed the door.


End file.
